This invention pertains to a convertible ranch wagon which can be turned into a picnic table and bench set.
Many people like the idea of having a picnic table available for use not only as a place for eating out of doors, but also as a place where students of the family and others can sit and work or read as the case may be.
In the west, from the Rocky Mountains to the Pacific Ocean, people enjoy having wagon wheels as well as an entire covered wagon such as a ranch wagon, as a decorative lawn item.
It is an object of this invention to accommodate the desires of people to have a dual function item, by providing a ranch wagon which can be converted for use to a picnic table with benches and then back to a ranch wagon configuration for lawn decoration, all with little or no effort.
It is another object of this invention to provide a decorative ranch wagon which can be used as a play area for children, and which is convertible to a picnic bench and seats.
It is yet another object to provide a picnic table and bench seating that is easy to set up from a decorative ranch wagon.
It is yet another object to provide a covered ranch wagon, which will permit children to play, shielded from the direct sun or rain.
It is a still further object to provide a picnic table and bench seats with a covering there over, to protect the users from sun and rain.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.